


Voodoo

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Callum’s had a rough life; he can’t keep up with all the new Disney movies, okay Moussa?





	Voodoo

It’s difficult to piss off Moussa, but Callum thinks he’s finally done it.  
  
(But is it really such a big deal, not recognizing a friggin’ Halloween costume?)  
  
Moussa points the black cane in his hand at Callum menacingly. “Shut your whore mouth.”  
  
Callum’s eyes widen. “Uh… What did I say?”  
  
“You said you _don’t_ know who Dr. Facilier is?”  
  
Callum knows there’s a right answer to this question, but senses that lying will only end badly for him.  
  
“Disney character? From The Princess and the Frog? Tried to take over New Orleans? _He’s the master of fucking voodoo?_ ”  
  
“…No?”  
  
“Oh no,” Lin squeaks, and Callum swears she’s grinning behind her hand.  
  
“Movie-time.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“MOVIE-TIME.”  
  
Moussa whips off his top-hat and grabs Callum by the arm, dragging him towards the hideout’s living room. “‘Who’s Dr. Facilier?’ Only the best Disney villain _ever._ ”  
  
“Okay, cool,” Callum says, weakly. “Whatever you say, man.”  
  
-End


End file.
